


Senior Prank Day

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe conspires to pull off a senior prank that will be remembered for years to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Prank Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archiesfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiesfrog/gifts).



> Semi-AU, I suppose, since it doesn't mesh with canon. Set in the universe from the end of season 1. Unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes.

“What do you mean there’s no senior prank day?”

Zoe slammed her spork onto the table for a little extra emphasis.

Pilar stared at her from across the table with wide eyes. “I could say it in six other languages, but it sounds like you understood the English just fine.”

Zoe’s mind was blown. Senior prank day was supposed to be an essential part of the high school experience. One last chance to defy all the rules, and maybe, if it’s great enough, become a school-lore legend to be passed down through the generations. “This is Tesla High, right? I didn’t just turn up in an alternate-universe school where the hormone-addled minds of frightening geniuses couldn’t come up with the seniors can’t figure out how to go out with a bang.”

“Oh, they have,” Lucas assured her. “Back in the 80s there was a literal bang.”

“This is actually Tesla High 2.0,” Pilar added with a nod. “And one of the biggest rules of Tesla Two Point Oh is no senior pranks. A few classes have tried, but inevitably the school finds out and shuts it down.”

“Well, a senior prank doesn’t have to be _dangerous_ ,” Zoe said. “I mean, we can totally stay away from the labs.”

“The explosion came from the French classroom,” Lucas said.

“You know what I mean! It could be harmless,” Zoe insisted. “Like letting a bunch of frogs loose from the bio labs.”

“You want to let loose two-thousand genetically-engineered frogs loose in the school? Those frogs are being used to cure diabetes.”

“It was just an example!” Zoe said, her voice dropping into a conspiratorial whisper. “Come on. We have one week left at Tesla after tomorrow. “Come over to my house tomorrow night, we’ll do some planning, make some calls, and on Monday we’re gonna show Tesla High the greatest senior prank of all time. No explosions. No endangering medical frogs. I swear.”

“Zoe, your dad’s the sheriff. He’s the last person we want to know about the senior prank!” Pilar exclaimed.

“Shh!” Zoe hissed. “You’re the one who is giving us away. And what better place to plan than right under his nose? Please, he’s never going to figure it out. Please? This could be our chance to make sure Tesla High remembers our class forever.”

Lucas and Pilar exchanged doubtful looks, she was going to lose this one if she didn’t play dirty. Zoe flashed Lucas the saddest puppy-dog eyes and the poutiest pout she could muster and to stop himself from laughing he let out a sigh. “There’s no harm in talking about it, right? I mean… it could be kind of fun.”

Pilar shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I’m not going to take the fall for this if we get caught.”

+++

On the Monday before finals, at 7:16 AM, right as the morning announcements started, something truly bizarre happened at Tesla High.

A blinding white light filled the hallways, restrooms, and bathrooms, momentarily stunning the students, teachers, and faculty. When the light faded away, so had something else – clothes.

Everyone in the Tesla High building was suddenly in their underwear.

Shrieks, panic, humiliation, and generalized chaos erupted throughout the school for a solid fifteen minutes until the custodian finally found the generator powering the perception distorter which had been labeled: a gift from the Senior Class.

Several hours later, the student body would be shocked again, when gunshots were fired into the cafeteria ceiling, drawing all attention to Deputy Jo Lupo who stood in the doorway with the Principal.

“Alright. I’m giving you all one shot here. Who did it?” she demanded.

A low wave of murmurs rippled amongst the dining students.

“Did you think it was a joke? Just a little laugh?” The principal tutted, looking around the room. “No pranks means no pranks. Ever.”

The rumors changed over the years. Some said Zoe Carter bolted out of her seat, rushing out into the hall, only to have Lupo bring her down, tackling her around the knees. Some said Zoe bravely took the blame for all the conspirators, and sacrificed herself for the sake of the senior prank. No matter who told the story though, one thing always remained the same. Zoe Carter, mastermind of Tesla High’s last senior prank, was led out of the school in handcuffs.

+++

“Oh my god,” Zoe squealed, fiddling with her handcuffs in the back of the cop car. “That was—that was—”

“Amazing, right?” Jo could barely contain her own joy as she pulled the car out of the school yard.

“That thing with the blanks? You even had me freaked! Those were blanks, right?”

“I never use blanks,” Jo flashed Zoe a grin in the rearview mirror.

Zoe paled slightly. “Well, thanks. I couldn’t have pulled it off without you. But um… can we, you know, not tell my Dad about all this? I’m pretty sure he’d even freak out about a fake arrest.”

“Serve and Protect,” Jo said. “That’s the job description, right? Besides, we don’t want people knowing the secret behind Tesla High’s Greatest Senior Prank.”

Zoe reclined in her seat, content, imagining what future generations would say about the time Tesla High’s Valedictorian was arrested a week before graduation.


End file.
